


Falling for The Godkiller

by idontcarewhatbonniethinks



Category: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (Movies 2001 2003), Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Movie 2018), Tomb Raider (Video Games), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontcarewhatbonniethinks/pseuds/idontcarewhatbonniethinks
Summary: Lara finds herself stranded on an island searching for an ancient artifact





	1. Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Gail Simone's and Stjepan Sejic’s Wondercroft drawings
> 
> Each chapter coincides with a drawing in succession. 
> 
> Follow along with this tumblr post
> 
> https://summeryewberry.tumblr.com/post/182004167226/summeryewberry-summeryewberry

Lara coughed up salt water and sand as she crawled her way up the shore. An unforeseen storm had wreaked her ship. Sam, Jonah and the other crew members had been able to get aboard one of the life rafts but as always Lara got separated. 

She pulled the radio off her belt, silently praying that the water hadn’t damaged it. With a turn and click she heard static.

“Sam?”

She waited. No answer.

”Sam? Jonah?”

Silence. 

“Shit”

They were probably fine, Lara thought, trying her best to reassure herself. They were always fine... eventually. And she couldn’t waste anymore time. She had to figure out where she was, and where to go next. 

Looking up she saw a thick tropical tree line, roughly 50 feet from where she was still laying in the sand. Other than her radio, she still had her two climbers axes and the hunting knife she had been gifted by the tribes people on a past expedition. It could be worse she thought. It had been worse. Getting up she decided it would be safest to walk along the shore. Maybe she would find parts of the ship, hopefully she would find some of the crew. 

The landscape didn’t change much as she walked. Keeping an eye on the sea line as she went but finding nothing but blue waves. Her stomach grumbled, her legs were tired. Lara looked up at the sky. It would be dark soon and she needed to find a place to rest, and hopefully some food. With a deep breath and whispered words of encouragement under her breath she made her way into the thick tropical forest. 

It wasn’t long before she heard tiny insects buzzing by her ears. She stood still for a moment. Focusing her breath and listening. Using her learned survival skills to find out which way to go. The last thing she wanted was to get lost, but then she already had no idea where she was or where she was going. She stepped forward again, trying her best not to disturb the growing jungle around her. Another few feet and she found herself as a small stream. She cupped her hands together, praying at the moment she drank that the water would be safe. No matter what though, she couldn't stop here, she followed the stream, hoping it would lead to something anything. And to her surprise it did. 

A hundred feet or so ahead of her was a think stone wall, covered in layers of vines. Overgrown through what must have been hundreds of years, dating this find to something even older. While she was just trying to survive in this new jungle, the explorer and treasure hunter inside of her had to find out what lay on the other side.

With her hunting knife she began cutting the vines, making progress and revealing tiny key sized holes, with scripture connecting them, as if the holes themselves were apart of the foreign words. It looked like greek to her but some kind of dialect that she wasn't so familiar with. She gingerly tried fitting her knife in the slot, trying her best not to damage it. As she slowly tried to pick a ancient lock on an ancient door a voice startled her.

”And what do you think your doing?”

The surprise made Lara drop her knife. She slowly turned to find a beautiful woman pick up her knife, and begin inspecting it. This woman was beautiful, she was nearly a full foot taller than Lara, with beautiful features and dark black hair. She had a glow about her that was almost god like. The stranger stared intently at Lara. Lara innocently tried to explain herself.

”i just wanted to see what was inside is all”

”i wish to see the inside as well” 

the stranger smiled, her tone had changed and she had a warmth and kindness about her. 

“ i had never noticed this was here before, let me try to open it” 

She stepped closer to Lara, handing the knife back to her. Lara took a few steps back, intrigued by what the woman would do next. The stranger then put her hands at the bottom and with a deep breath in she lifted up. And the door moved, she lifted high enough before stopping and yelling out, “can you crawl under and i’ll follow in after you?” 

Lara was absolutely astounded by the feat of strength this woman had and didn’t waste a moment climbing through. 

“You know usually i have to spend hours running around assembling keyes or putting together mechanisms to open doors like this” 

Lara smiled up at the woman

“I wont lie, this is nice for a change”


	2. Into the Cavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana questions her island intruder

The stone wall fell closed with an echoing thud, leaving the two strangers alone in the dark. The only light seeming to come from a glowing rope hanging on the tall woman’s belt. Lara couldn’t help but stare. She had never seen anything like it before. Lara reached out, wanting to get a closer look, and in that moment her hands were bound together in the glowing rope. The strange women held both ends. Her eyes staring intently through the dark cavern.  
“Now who are you? And what are you doing on this island?”  
Lara couldn’t help but blurt out the truth, compelled by something beyond her control.  
“I am Lara Croft, and the ship i was traveling on wrecked on the way here, landing me on this island. I am here following a riddle to find an ancient artifact”  
Lara could see the woman squint her eyes through the soft glow off the rope, she pulled the rope tighter against Lara’s wrists.  
“What ancient artifact?”  
“A weapon, called a Godkiller”

Even in the dark Lara could sense the woman was taken aback when she said godkiller.  
“A Godkiller? You say?”  
She unbound Lara, as Lara nodded her head.  
“And what do you intend to do with such an artifact?”  
Although she was no longer bound with the compelling rope, she still felt as though she could not lie to this woman.  
“I am trying to protect it, from an evil corporation called Trinity”  
“ then our goals are in line Lara Croft”

Hands free now, Lara blinked her eyes, hoping she would find a torch in this cavern. Spotting one on a near wall she walked over passed the tall woman. 

“And who might you be?”  
“ I am Diana of Themyscira, daughter of Zeus”

Lara nearly stumbled as she heard those words. Trying her best to keep her cool. 

“Daughter of Zeus?”

There was a beat of silence.

“Yes, I was sculpted from clay by my mother and given life by Zeus”

Lara had a grip on the unlit torch now, searching for a way to light it as Diana spoke. The surprise of her words causing her to lose her footing in the dark. As she stumbled, the tile beneath her shifted. No stranger to traps, Lara quickly rolled across the ground. 

“Diana, get down!!”

Not a second later, the cavern’s torches lit themselves and from the side walls sprung pointed spears. One skimming Lara’s arms. Diana had listened, looking over Lara saw her flat against the tile. She smiled at Lara, her impossibly white teeth shining glowing in the low lit room. Lara’s stomach lurched. She hadn’t had this feeling in a long time. Was she excited to be in this strange tomb with this even stranger woman. She shook her head, she needed to focus. 

The pair gingerly crawled out from the spears. Being as careful as they could to not set any other traps. As they cleared the traps, Lara lit her torch. Finding a clear spot on the ground she sat. She needed to asses the damage on her arm. She could feel her warm blood trickling down her arm. Lara tore a piece of cloth from her shirt, attempting to wrap her wound. Noticing this Diana sat next to her. She scooted closer to Lara and leaned in as she tied the wrap around Lara’s arm. 

Lara could do nothing else but stare at her. Could she really be a demo-god? That would explain her super human strength and agility. And the glowing. As diana looked up from Lara’s arm she met Lara’s eyes. Lara couldn’t look away. Diana’s face mere inches away from her but Lara felt compelled to move even closer. But before she could their moment was interrupted by the static of her radio. 

They both jumped at the intrusive sound. Before Diana broke their silence.

“Croft you have the keen eye of Artemis and the courage of hero’s yet everything else about you is a gift from Aphrodite”

Lara’s cheeks immediately turned red.

“Well uh certainly makes for a better pick up line than ‘did it hurt when you fell from the heavens’”

Diana smiled, she was quick to respond

“Knowing what i know of you, you would land on your feet!”

Was this goddess of a person really hitting on Lara? She couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe anyone would want her, especially in her current situation. But here she was smiling at Lara, and Lara couldn’t help but smile back at the god-sent woman.

“Heh”


	3. Trap After Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara and Diana learn more about each other and make their way further into the tomb

“Sam? Jonah?”  
Lara keyed the radio again. After the static went off she figured that maybe they had been trying to contact her but were just out of the range. If that was true, they must have landed on the other side of the island.   
She waited for a response.   
Nothing.   
“ I’m sure your friends are going to be okay Lara” 

Lara didn’t respond, holding the flaming torch she continued down the paths of the cavern, making sure it was safe for them to continue through

“The island is a beautiful and protected place, no doubt your friends have found the rest of the amazons and are doing fine” 

Lara imagined Jonah and Sam with Diana’s amazon sisters. She smiled to herself at the image of Jonah with his large build and Polynesian tattoos listening intently as a woman an entire foot taller than him taught him about their heritage. It was a nice thought. But Lara couldn’t be at ease until she knew for sure that they were okay. 

Lara’s silent reflection was growing too much for Diana. They never had strangers on their island and she was eager to learn more about the world this other woman had come from. Trying her best to sound as casual as she could, she matches her pace with Lara, invading her personal space as she brushed shoulders with her. 

“So Lara Croft, tell me... tell me about where you grew up.”

Lara slowed down a little, the proximity of this woman and her intrusive question made her feel like they might be on a first date. Still she answered.

“I grew up, in england. In a much to large mansion... with my mother and father and...”  
She almost said Anna, but couldn’t bring herself to even utter the woman’s name. 

“And what do they do?”  
“Who?”  
“Your mother and father”  
“They don’t do anything. They are dead.”

Lara stated it matter of factly. They had been gone so long now. It was a main reason she was always away. Couldn’t stand being in the house without them. 

“I’m sorry to..”  
“Stop!”  
Lara reached her arm out. Stopping Diana from taking a step forward. Then reaching her arm out Lara pointed at a dark figure just ahead of them in the tunnel.  
“What is that” Diana said under her breath. She was not one to ever be scared but she had felt a jolt of electricity when Lara’s arm brushed across her.   
“I’m not sure, stay here for a minute, ill go ahead”  
Diana silently nodded. 

In this part of the hall the torches remained dead. Surrounding Lara in the cool darkness. With her torch in front of her she slowly crept forward, trying her best to leave her surroundings undisturbed. As she came closer she discovered that the dark figure was actually a completely barren and decayed skeleton. They only thing left on the bones were torn clothes. Whoever this had been had stumbled into a trap. Through his chest was a sharp spear, that had come jutting through the wall. At least it was one less trap for them to get passed.

“Diana, its safe! Just a skeleton.”

Lara heard the careful footfalls as Diana made her way towards the light of the torch. As she waited, Lara carefully went through the dead explorer’s belongings, hoping to find something useful. 

“What have we got here?”  
“Just seeing if maybe this kind stranger left us anything useful.”  
“That doesn’t seem very respectful of the dead”

Lara just shrugged, she would need more supplies to make it through this adventure. She found his backpack still intact and in it a full medic kit, and a Journal. She put the pack on and held the journal up to the fire light. 

“What’s it say?”  
“ well as untimely as our friends death might have been, he actually got really far in translating the odd greek language in these tunnels. There is something here about a relic he suspected might have been nearby.” She read on, trying her best to decipher the scribbled hand wringing.   
“You should be more careful from here on out Diana, this says something about the blood of Kronos and how it nullifies divine powers... with you being a half god, in here you might actually be more human.”

Diana just scoffed, she actually didn’t really know what being a mortal entailed and she hadn’t encountered anything she couldn’t defeat. 

“Just be careful is all I’m saying, i would hate if something where to happen to you in here”  
“I don’t need to be careful” Diana stood taller. “I can eat bullets and anything else for breakfast”

And with that diana grabbed a lit torch and set off ahead of Lara, wanting to show off her strength. Lara wasn’t the only one who could be brave and heroic. She heard Lara trying to carefully keep up behind her, but she kept moving forward, not wanting to wait for her friend. As she turned a corner, the narrow hall turned into a large cavern, with a small steam of light spilling from a hole in the ceiling shining down on shining gold box. Diana approached it without caution. Excited by the adventure. As she went forward she heard Lara call out to her in the distance but paid no mind to it.   
One step, two step. Three  
Bam!   
An immediate sharp pain hit her in her arm. It was like nothing she had felt before.   
“Get down!!” Lara yelled at her from across the room. 

Diana quickly rolled on her side, her hand grabbing her now wet arm. She waited. 

“Okay Diana, just slowly crawl back towards me”

Diana did. 

Finding her way back to Lara in the cavern opened. She sat defeated. Lara sat next to her, pulling out the medic kit she had just discovered. Scrunching her face as she cleaned and wrapped the bloody wound on Diana’s arm. Lecturing her on being more careful.  
“I say back off the relic contains the blood of Kronos and nullifies divine powers but noooo! I’m wonderwoman! I eat bullets for breakfast!!”  
As embarrassed as Diana was, she couldn’t help be feel her stomach flutter with excitement as Lara breathed on her neck and wrapped her arm. She would get hurt a lot more if it promised Lara would be close to her like this.


	4. Lady Croft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They solve their way to the first gate

“Can you read this?”

Lara said flipping through the worn and rotting pages of the old journal. After patching up the Wonder Woman, she had carefully dismantled the remaining traps in the chamber. The two women now stood, side by side, staring at the ancient script on the golden box. 

“I don’t understand all of it, but it looks like instructions or steps”

Lara kept her eyes on the page in front of her. The now dead explorer was wrong in saying this was a relic. From what she understood it looked more like a key. Diana looked over at the shorter woman who was now almost mumbling to herself about greek and latin letters and cursing about not having anything with her to take notes. She reached her hand out, gently touching Lara’s shoulders, pulling her a step or so away from the center circle.

“Lady Croft, if I may”

Lara looked up and saw Diana smiling back at her, her hand reaching out towards the golden box. But for Lara everything had froze the second Diana called her “Lady Croft”, just the way she said it in her forien yet comforting accent. When she was a girl the butlers around the mansion had always referred to her as such. She hated it. She hated the reminder of the title, the reminder of how she was different. She just wanted to have a normal life. She wanted to be just Lara, and separate herself from the Croft part entirely. She never felt like she was her own person until she left the Croft Mansion. Until people just referred to her as Lara. 

But now, as the words came out of Diana’s mouth she wasn’t so sure anymore. Hearing it come from Diana made it feel like it was her own. Made her proud of who she was, where she came from. She was a Croft, and hearing Diana tell her so made Lara want to share everything about being one with her. 

She snapped out of her thoughts as the chamber jolted to life when Diana slightly turned the Golden cube. The small opening above them closed as the floor and walls surrounding them shifted in circular motions turning the large chamber into a different room entirely. Without the light from above the room turned black, both women lost their footing as the shifting in the room continued. The only small light coming from Diana’s gowing rope. In a panic, Lara reached out, Pulling the rope off of Diana’s belt and lassoing it to the small tower the cube sat upon. Diana crouched low on the ground, holding on as the room spun her away from her shining lasso. Without warning the room stopped, knocking Diana over. When she got back to her feet, the room lit itself. One after another each torch in the room was set aflame, revealing a closed doorway fit for a giant. Diana looked around, making sure she was still in one piece, near her she found another rope. Grabbed it and headed to the center of the room where Lara was studying the newly revealed inscription on the center tower. 

Lara read as she waited for Diana, coiling up the golden lasso as she did. Absentmindedly putting it over her shoulder as she studied the script. Excited that she was finally able to translate the ancient greek. She now saw that when the room shifted, so did the cube. Leaving it with a small circular opening. Suddenly everything became clear. 

“Two things I can say with certainty!”

She spoke aloud as Diana walked up behind her.

“One the gates to the temple of Kronos require demigod blood to open!”

Again she felt the compelling feeling, the same as she had when Diana had her wrists bound

“And two everytime you smilingly say “Lady Croft” in that Lovely accent of yours, I question things about myself.”

Diana smiled sheepishly, as much as she liked truth telling Lara, it wasn’t moral to leave her with the lasso. She reached out, offering her the one she found.

“Uh..on a related note..” She smiled “Lady Croft, I believe you have the wrong rope.”

They looked at each other. Lara stepped closer, ready to make the exchange and Diana followed in suit. But Lara stepped one step more, she was compelled to be closer to Diana and Diana felt the same. Compelled to share this moment in a dark torch lit room, the only sound the soft shifting of stone and rock around them and their heavy breaths…

Rock and stone began tumbling in around them. Immediately broken from the moment, Diana grabbed her shield from her back, using it to block the debris falling around them. Protecting herself and Lara. As the sounds of rock and stone subsided the pair heard gunfire up ahead. 

“Trinity!” Lara yelled out pulling two pistoles and taking aim.


	5. A Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara gets a visitor at the Croft Mansion

Lara sighed heavily at her father’s desk. Trying to focus on the notes in front of her but her mind kept pulling her back to the mysterious island she had landed on two months ago. More than the island, her mind couldn’t get the thought of that amazonian woman out of her head, Diana. She tried again to focus on the ancient script in front of her. She was getting better at deciphering the ancient greek but when she stared at them too long all she saw was that woman’s smile between every letter. Her departure had been too abrupt, too soon, she wanted…

“Lady Croft” the family butler, interrupted her train of thought. 

Lara’s heart skipped a beat, surprised by the intrusion and the use of her title. She wished it was Diana greeting her as such. 

“There is a very large woman who is here to see you” 

Without missing a beat, as if answering her silent prayers Diana walked into the room. Lara immediately stood at the desk. Diana was larger than life in her Father’s old office. No longer in her traditional Amazon armor, she was now in a red blouse that appeared to have been a dress that was cut and made to be more casual. With gold trim and rope holding in the waist. She looked good, Lara thought. She looked better than she ever did in her dreams. Taller too. 

To excited to come around the desk, Lara climbed up. Examining her visitor as if she was the relic. 

“Lady Croft, can I help you with something?” 

“What?” Lara’s heart already racing faster and faster as Diana used her title. Coming closer to her.

“Oh no! I’m just trying to determine the height of your stilettos”

“I assure you I came unarmed” Diana smiled down at her. She has also missed this explorer and her curiosity.

“No, not stiletto daggers, I mean heels… aaand she is wearing flats.” Lara smiled back up at Diana. 

“Marvelous!

“Lady Croft...Lara, I came from Themyscira to find you.” 

Lara blushed again, she climbed the rest of the way around the desk. Sitting on it’s edge and staring up at Diana, still in disbelief that this Demigod came here, came for Lara. 

“ I know that Trinity ruined anything of value in the tomb, but I found something else in our library, about the God Killer… but I need your help.”

“Give me a day or so to prepare”

Lara didn’t need any convincing. She would travel with Diana to the ends of the earth.


	6. Memories and Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara finds her mother's journal

Diana wandered the halls of the Croft mansion as Lara packed her bag, collecting her various notes from her dads office. Looking through any maps that might mention the Island Diana told her about. As she unfurled a map a small leather bound journal dropped to the floor. Lara picked it up, looking at the worn spine and cover. She didn’t remember ever seeing her dad with a journal like this. She set down the map, and opened the journal. She couldn’t place the hand writing immediately but as she scanned the page she realized it was a woman’s handwriting. It was her mothers. She quickly shut the journal, and gently placed it on her father’s desk. Her mother had been dead a long time now but for some reason reading this journal felt like an invasion of privacy. She hadn’t felt this close to her mother in a long time. She needed space, air. She walked onto the small balcony off of her father’s office looking out into the garden, closing her eyes and picturing her mother. Her smile, the warmth of her arms as she hugged her tight on nights when Lara would wake up in the middle of the night, crying from a nightmare.  
Sometimes Lara was unsure if these were memories or her own imagination of what her mother had been like. Did it really matter in the end though. She heard the rustling leaves of fall gentle footsteps coming from behind her but she didn’t move, taking the small moment before her life was sprung back into adventure to remember her mother. 

“It’s a big manor...you live here alone?”

Diana interrupted Lara’s solemn thoughts. 

“Yeah, well, i mean there is Winston…”

“Winston?”

“My Butler. He pretty much raised me. I guess if one of these days I end up I running out of luck, He’d be the only family left to miss me.”

Lara couldn’t even look at Diana as she spoke, her eyes almost welling with tears. Her head filled with memories and imaginations of her mother and father. Diana sensed this tension and sadness within Lara, she badly wanted to reach out to her new friend, to offer her some sort of comfort. Instead she moved closer, changing the subject, in the hopes of taking Lara’s mind off of the sadness and into their next adventure

Diana cleared her throat “Unrelated question, really, but how do you feel about bats?’

“Hate them...why?”


	7. Scars and Stories

The pair walked through tropical jungle. They had caught a plane to a remote island that Diana found on an old map within the Amazon’s ancient library. In it she read this island had deposits of the same material that the God-Killer was made from. 

They walked as the humidity surrounded them in a thick heat. Diana could feel sweat trickle down her back, unsure of how Lara could walk around in her camo pants. Lara felt the humidity as well, without thinking she rolled up her tank top, revealing her belly button and scars on her stomach. Diana watched absentmindedly as they walked, looking at her bare stomach as the sun splayed across it through the leaves. 

“Lady Croft, what happened?” Lara stopped walking, looking at her stomach as Diana pointed at a prominent scar. Lara smiled as she bragged “Right here, henchmen of an italian mobster who later turned himself into a bloody dragon!” 

Diana, always competitive, showed off as well “Very Well, Croft! How about an actual Chimera Bite!” she pulled up her skirt revealing the bite mark. Lara’s eyes went wide as she watched. Looking at the beautiful skin on Diana’s upper thigh, interrupted by two scarred over puncture wounds. Her hand reaching up, wanting to trace the marks on Diana’s thigh, “Y-Yes.. That sure is a sight to behold…” She came out of her stupor, turning around she lifted the back of her top off. Revealing thick, long, jagged, scarred lines across her back.

“Oh I can do better than that! Read’em and weep, princess! Velociraptors! Also the reason I can no longer wear backless dresses without being asked quite awkward questions.” She smiled as the air touched her back, a tiny relief from the humidity and the rising temperatures of the heat between her and Diana. 

“Oh Hera’s grace..” Diana looked at Lara’s back in awe of her. Reaching out she slowly traced the lines on Lara’s back. Lara jumped from the surprise of contact between her and Diana. As she touched her she felt electric sparks between them. Lara held still as Diana examined her.

“Lady Lara Croft… Last of your Line… Nobody left to mourn for you when your luck finally runs out… you told me this the day I came to you… Is that why you do this to yourself? Why you throw yourself at the spinning wheel of fates, tempting the scissors of Atropos?” She stepped closer to Lara, her hand against Lara’s back as she marveled and wondered about the woman in front of her.


	8. Tonsillectomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara and Diana head further into the jungle, following strange vibrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Nothing like a lock-down to finish the WIP.  
As always, thank you ttown for being my editor and supporter.

Lara breathed heavily in the jungle heat, leaning back against Diana’s strong hand still pressed against the jagged scars on her back. She listened to the forest around her and to the soft breath of the woman behind her before hearing something odd. Quickly pulling her shirt back down she leaped ahead, leaving the princess to follow after her.

“What is it Lara?” Diana called out.

Lara slowed down, holding her finger to her lips, shushing her friend. Diana watched as Lara closed her eyes. Reaching down letting her hand feel the vibrations of the earth. Diana focused and concentrated as well. And she felt it. A large vibration. Something big was nearby. She looked up immediately locking eyes with Lara.

“You felt it too?” Lara whispered

Diana quietly nodded and carefully stepped towards the vibrations. After a few paces coming upon a large waterfall. A beautiful site but not what was causing the disturbance in the atmosphere. No it was something bigger, faster. The pair stilled and felt the earth, waiting for the next jolt from whatever was making the earth shake.

A beat of silence.

They held their breath listening.

And suddenly another loud vibration coming from the waterfall. Louder than before. Lara moved ahead, fully stepping into the water, she shifted her guns to their arm holsters in an effort to keep them dry. Diana followed quickly moving in front of the smaller woman. The water was still shallow enough to walk through the fall. Diana led the way and was shocked to see what lied behind the curtain of water. It seemed like another land. Like they had traveled through time. She stopped walking taking in the site. If there was something sacred to be found it would surly be here. Lara stepped after her. As she reached Diana the ground shook again. Moving nearby rocks and nearly making Lara lose her balance. She tripped forward, grabbing the princesses strong arms for balance.

The princess steadied her partner as the shaking slowed. Lara nodded her head silently, and pointed west, towards the setting sun in this new land. Whatever was making that noise was coming from there, and they needed to find out. Diana stepped ahead, holding on to the hilt of her sword as she walked west towards a jungle. Lara followed close behind unafraid of the danger ahead but knowing whatever it was, Diana would want to face it first. With a broad swing of her sword the princess cut through the thick bush, but before she could finish her swing the pounding of the earth beneath her threw her off balance. Dropping her sword as a large beast roared, emerging from deep within the jungle.

Lara held her breath, her hands reaching for her pistols as the ancient dinosaur stopped. It's beady eyes looking around, nostrils flaring. Diana slowly looked for her coveted blade seeing it only a step away from her. Slowly she moved, inched closer, trying no to catch it's attention.

One. More. Step.

SNAP 

The T-Rex roared as Diana's heavy footing snapped a small twig beneath her. As the creature lunged it's mouth wide, teeth sharp so did Lara. Leaping into action, she dove under Diana straight into the mouth of the beast. 

"Slay the slobbering thing already!!!" The princess gasped as she held the jaws of the Dinosaur. Her arms wet with it's saliva. Her muscles tensing at it's impossibly sharp teeth. 

Lara fired another round down the T-Rex's throat, "What the bloody hell do you think I'm trying to do here???". The beast roared angrily in response "Perform tonsillectomy???"


End file.
